Electric vehicles can include an electric machine that generates torque. The electric machine can be configured to use AC voltage from an inverter of the vehicle to generate rotational motion. The electric machine can include a rotor and a stator, with the rotor rotatable relative to the stator when the electric machine utilizes the AC voltage. The stator can include a plurality of bar conductors disposed in slots to arrange winding paths in a parallel circuit arrangement that creates a balanced or equal amount of current flowing through each of the winding paths. Each of the winding paths creates a waveform that is exactly the same magnitude and in phase with each other waveform when in a balanced arrangement, which can cause resonance that creates acoustic noise. Furthermore, a balanced arrangement can lead to hot spots in the stator where there is limited access for cooling the stator.